


You think you are a God?

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dan punches himself (Kind of), Dan's POV, Gen, Grognak's pronouns used here are she/they, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Sims 4, betaed by abirdonalilactree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: Based on a post I saw on Tumblr! I thought the concept was interesting so I decided to try my hand at it!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. This Probably isn't Good

If I had to take a guess, it all started when I started the stream. Which is to say, it was inevitable. While I played I did encounter glitching, but it was a new build so I thought maybe it was just buggy. I had planned to play through survival, just on my own. Most people are familiar with Minecraft by now, but I was playing Survival. Keep that in mind.

“Alright. So hopefully some Endermen will be spawning.”

I moved my hands away for a second, and looked away. When I looked back, my character was flying.

In the chat, a lot of very similar reactions were being spammed

 ** _Is Dan cheating?_** Was what it summed up to be.

“Guys, I swear I’m not moving.” I then moved to turn on my camera, putting my hands up, voice shaking, “See my hands are away from the keyboard.”

I gestured to my screen.

 ** _Hacked?_** Was what chat kept suggesting.

“I’m not sure guys. Can you hack someone’s Minecraft and mess with their character?”

There wasn’t really a set **_yes_** or **_no_** in chat. Then my screen went black.

An error message appeared as I went to tweet an apology because I assumed my computer had crashed.

**Magistrex: _You think you are a God?_**

“What?” I mumbled to myself.

I was taken aback obviously. In some games, I was given the choice and I did take advantage of that fact, like in Sims or Cities Skylines, but those don’t have real life consequences… Right?

Then I, once again, looked at my desktop and I was still streaming. Minecraft had closed itself however.

“Hey guys. Something weird just happened.”

A lot of people in the chat pointed out how that’s obvious.

“Minecraft crashed I guess.” I moved my mouse around my desktop to show that, “I got a weird message after my screen blacked out. It was from my Minecraft user.”

One message caught my eye after I said that.

**_What do you mean? Your screen was fine for the most part, but your camera blacked out._ **

“It was just my camera that crashed for you guys?” I asked as my eyes scanned through the chat.

**Magistrex: _Guilty?_**

I froze and people in chat started to freak out.

“That’s not me, guys.” I said quickly, “That’s not me.”

Then my head met with my keyboard.

~  
When I awoke, my nose was bleeding and the only light on in my office was from my computer screen. One look told me that I was still streaming. I glanced at the clock and was startled that about three hours had passed.

“What the fuck happened?”

Chat was already panicking. I could barely read from how fast it was going.

Then a donation message appeared.

 **Username donated $20**  
**_Don’t move Dan._**

At the same time in the chat he caught a glimpse of the same name.

**Username: Move Dan.**

It stuck out because majority of the chat was agreeing with the donation.

**_Don’t_ **

**_Don’t_ **

**PlumBella_Goth: Move Dan.**

**_Don’t_ **

**Darkthi: Move Dan.**

**Username: Turn around Dan.**

Then the donation sound went off again.

 **Username donated $20**  
**_Don’t look_**

**Terror: Look Dan.**

**_Don’t_ **

**Antisepticeye: Look Dan.**

I didn’t know what was happening, so I turned around to see that...

I was standing there, but it wasn’t me. He stood there in a suit get up like mine, but reversed with a black button up and white suit. His purple eyes shone.

“Hi Daniel. I’m Magistrex… Now we can either do this the hard way or the easy way.” He smiled wide and extended his hand, “Shake my hand.”

His voice was almost mine, but it was like someone had tried to autotune it and failed.

“Oh fuck.”

I look back at the chat and the last user encouraging me to look rang a bell in my head.

“You see those names?”

I nod, not moving my eyes away from the screen.

“That means your friends got my message.” He smirked.

I turned back to him, horrified, “What did you do?”

“Shake my hand, Daniel.”

“No.”

Then he punched me.  
~

When I woke up, I was on the floor. Someone was shaking me awake when I looked up, it was Kevin.

“Kevin?”

He nodded and put a finger to his lips. In a whisper he explained, “I don’t really know what’s happening, but I woke up a few houses down. Some lady who looks like Plumbella but like one of the sims I’ve probably killed before as Jim. She kidnapped me and now we’re both here.”

“Why would she kidnap you?” I asked, rubbing my face.

“I do not know. As far as I can tell we’re, well.” Kevin pointed above me.

Above me was a gray plumblob.

“We’re in the Sims.”

“Thankfully not active sims, but unfortunately, it seems inactive sims do what they want.”

“Which includes kidnapping?”

“If it’s my save file, I wouldn’t doubt it.”

“That’s not reassuring.”

“Especially because there was not a lot of sims roaming about when I was exploring.”

“How did she even manage to kidnap you?”

“It’s a bit fuzzy if I’m honest.”

As Kevin took a moment to remember, I took a moment to look around the room. It was a pretty okay room. There was a single bed and a small door that I’m pretty sure leads to a bathroom. However, the walls were drywall, the floor was concrete, and the door out of the room was… well, it’s a cell door.

“Well, I remember waking up confused then decided to go exploring. I saw someone and I was waving them over when I got grabbed from behind and knocked out. Last thing I saw was their shocked face.”

“Do you know who it was?”

“Well it looked quite like Jim Pickens.” He paused, “Jesus. It was Jim.”

Heels on the stairs made us both jump. Whoever it was stopped at the cell door.

Taking in her face I whispered, “Jesse?”

She laughed and shook her head, “I’m a fake. Not even the real Bella Goth. That girl was replaced and then I got fused with a fake version of your friend. It’s funny. I think she was already fused with that skeleton maid, Bonehilda.”

I stepped back realizing, that yes, she may look like Jesse at first look, but on a second, closer look, she is in fact most definitely not. She wore dark makeup for one, a gem necklace around her neck, red dress, and black heels. The most striking thing was that half of her body had no flesh, it was just bones. Neck up, she was normal, then from shoulders to feet, she was a skelton.

“I’m Plumbella Goth.” She smiled.

Kevin made a sound of pain and when I turned to look he was on the floor, gripping his head.

“Kevin?”

That’s when Goth unlocked the door and stepped in, walking over to him.

The door must’ve been tall, but now that she was next to me, she was at least eight feet tall.

She used her hand, tilting his chin up, she looked at his face for moment, “Pathetic.”

Moving her hand away from his face, Kevin backed himself against the wall, fear in his eyes.

“Were you going to tell your friend here? Or did you not know?” She stood up and laughed, “Of course, you knew. Even before this. Dan’s darkside set them off didn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?” I asked, voice shaking a bit.

“Why don’t you tell him?”

Kevin shook his head, bringing his knees up, and hands to his head again.

Red and blue sparks surrounded his whole body then shot out and he slumped against the wall.

Goth smirked, “Username has been released.”

“Kevin?” I rushed over to him.

She just laughed and closed the cell door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> When I was writing Plumbella Goth's description I had to stop several times because I becoming flustered, I am a hopeless Bi
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911  
> I only post my art there


	2. Welcome to Kevin’s Save File

He didn’t wake up for a week.

_Kevin didn’t wake up for a week._

His breathing at times was too shallow then other times too rapid. There were times I thought he was not alive and then there were times I think he was going to die. His forehead is feverish and he’s even paler than normal. This wasn’t normal sims behavior. However, hunger was. Thankfully I could wash my hands to keep clean, but for hunger I relied on whatever the previous house owners brought here for no reason. I don’t know why sims do that. It’s weird, but in this case, helpful.

On one of these days, I had no way to tell, a group of people came.

~

There were a lot of crashes coming from upstairs.

Then someone walked down the stairs. It wasn’t heels like what I usually heard.

Once they got to the door, I looked up at them from my spot on the ground next to Kevin, who was on the bed.

“Turg, they’re down here.” She called up the stairs.

Her voice was monotone, her movements bored. She looked almost too normal to be one of Kevin’s creations.

Slowly, someone came down the stairs.

She looked at the stairs then back at me, “Turg always takes his time, I don’t really care and I’m sure the other three have it covered.”

“Who are you?”

“Default Default.” She turned to look at the stairs again.

“Who’s up there?” I asked.

She turned to me, “Gorg, Grognak, and Jim.”

“Jim Pickens?”

She nodded.

“Would anyone know why Kevin hasn’t woken up?”

Default took a moment, “I think Jim might.”

“Turg is here!” Someone shouted as they walked in.

“That’s great Turg, do you have the key?”

The key was handed over.

“Kevin won’t wake up. Someone needs to carry him.” I explained to them.

As she turned the key, Turg stared at Kevin and frowned.

“Turg will go get Grognak.” He hurried back up the stairs.

Default opened it and walked over, standing over both of us, she frowned. I know how his character’s act as I’ve seen his videos, but this isn’t them. Turg is happy, Default is, well, neutral. He even got a mod for her to make her that way in sims. So, seeing either frown was off.

“Is he okay?” She asked suddenly, crouching down.

“I don’t know.” I stuttered out, “I really don’t. He’s been out for days now.”

“Jim’s not going to like this.” She said, putting her hand to his head, “I think he’s running a fever.”

I couldn’t recall most of his characters but I did know Jim Pickens well. A violent man from what I’ve seen. Started a cult for one and then slowly killed off the members. Kevin always joked about Jim controlling him, but if what Default was going by is true, he cares for his creator.

Four sets of footsteps came down the stairs. Two were heavy, one was Turg’s, and the last was normalish. When they all appeared, Default wasted no time.

“Grognak, can you carry him?”

Without a word, they heaved Kevin over their shoulder.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jim asked.

“Not waking up.” Default sighed.

“Let’s just get him out of here, please.” I spoke up.

Jim frowned deeply, “Let’s just take over this house. We can throw Plumbella Goth in here to starve.” 

“No more hostages other than her until Kevin wakes up though.” Default spoke, “Don’t need him panicking or get him into anymore trouble in this world.”

“The mechanics are broken without someone playing God.” Jim shook his head, “A bit like the real world without him.”

“Do you know how we can get out?” I asked, following them up the stairs.

“I used to dabble in the scientist career. I’m sure I can think of something.” Jim smirked, “If anything we can torture some info out of that evil woman.”

“Turg knows that Jim is very good at that.” He turned to me with a big smile, “Turg has seen him do it on multiple occasions.”

“For now we can get Kevin into a bed to rest.” Default spoke.

~

Jim found a bed pretty quickly and laid Kevin on top. Then he left and from the other room, I could hear him tell someone named Gorg to throw Ms. Goth into the basement cell. Then I looked around the room. It’s the pre-set Goth house, but with some added bonus features like the basement cell, and we were in the second floor bedroom. Red curtains framed the windows. I got up from one of the two red cushioned couches and walked over to the bed.

“I have a feeling you won’t be waking up anytime soon, huh?” I whispered, staring down at Kevin.

If this was a story from any video game, he wouldn’t be waking up until the perfect moment. Thank God that Kevin didn’t follow any of the rules and opened his eyes at that moment.

“Perfect timing.” I whispered to myself.

“What’d I miss?” Kevin words slurred as he spoke.

A small, gentle smile formed on my face, “A lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I added in his characters! I think I got all that he's made sims of?
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911  
> I only post my art there


End file.
